Kōjirō Hakoda
Kōjirō Hakoda '(波古那 子虎, ''Hakoda Kōjirō; "Son of the Baby Tiger, Rejected Fate") is the child of Kouhei Hakoda and Hei Hakoda between the events of Bleach - Generation III and The Hell Tournament Saga. Appearance Kōjirō is a tan-skinned boy with altenating color eyes (due to him being born Half-Hollow). He possesses white hair which grows upward, leading to a spiky-haired appearance. Personality Kōjirō is like any other 14-year old boy; adventurous, outgoing, and charming, and is seemingly a happy-go-lucky child. However, unbenowest to others, he harbors malevolent tendencies, shown by his clever murder of Takuya Kimura during the Hell Tournament Saga, all so that he could compete on his father's team. To his enemies, he is heavily sadistic and cruel, and shows signs of insanity, going as far as breaking an opponent's neck in an attempt to overpower them. While he is heavily aggressive in battle, Kōjirō is peaceful when hanging out with his family and friends. Like his father, he possesses extreme skill in the healing arts, though prefers to use his sword to settle arguements. Background Synopsis Equipment *'Hunting Knife: '''Kōjirō possesses a hunting knife that can be used to cut portals between any world and the world he desires to go to. Additionally, it can be used to subdue the current that runs in the Dangai Precipice World. A recent addition allows it to cut through anything. *'Coat: 'Kōjirō's coat is capable of repelling reiatsu. Kōjirō is capable of activiating the full potential of his coat; when activated, it takes on the form of a black cloak with a fur collar. It has many small white dots, like looking at the stars at night. When touched, the coat is able to warp your very being. What this fully means is unknown. *'Kanna: ''see below'' Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: 'Like his father's own reiatsu, Kōjirō possesses vast amounts of spiriual power, given off in surging waves when released. The density and magnitude of his reiatsu is impressive, as it is capable of disrupting electronics and causing weather pattern shifts whenever it is fully released. Kōjirō's spiritual pressure is absolutely massive as a Vizard. Even at less then a quarter strength, it was still comparable to an above-average Captain's reiatsu. His vast reiatsu is capable of utterly destroying smaller creatures, as the force of his spiritual pressure literally tears the bonds holding them together apart. His spiritual power is dense and overwhelming; as a result, he can fight for incredibly long periods of time without stopping, and rarely becomes fatigued. His mere presence causes nearby buildings to shake and collapse, as well as scorch nature around him. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making people perspire in fear and making it hard to breathe for even the most skilled of lieutenants. His reiatsu is so monstrous that it is sometimes unidentifiable as reiatsu, and often as a nuclear energy source by human radars. He can use his spiritual pressure to nullify attacks around him by tearing it apart or hardening it around himself to work akin to an Arrancar's Hierro. As a result of training with his father, he has learned to shape his reiatsu, allowing him to create blasts similar to ''Getsuga Tenshō by charging his blade with his spiritual energy and slashing down, and an even shape it into beams which he can use as an attack. He can unleash devastating shockwaves that feel akin to earthquakes. He can cause massive headaches and disrupt an person's being by simply glancing at them, and can even rip apart a person's existence. By forcing clumps of spiritual particles together at the base of his feet, he creates a platform that he can use for means of travel or entering a higher airspace. *'Gaishishō '(既視想, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A9j%C3%A0_vu Déjà vu]): Taught to Kōjirō by his father, This technique allows him to dispel illusions, making most illusion-type zanpakutō useless as long as he has spiritual power, and created from study of the Shinigami's body. Shinigami and all Souls are made of reiryoku. However, illusions are not. Kōjirō forces his reiatsu within an object. Those who repel his spiritual pressure are real objects, and therefore not an illusion. However, those who eat his spiritual pressure or absorb it are illusionary, as illusions preserve their own existence as long as it is fueled by a certain source. This technique is akin to echolocation, as it can be used in combat even when Kōjirō is blinded or otherwise cannot see. *Cero:' A result of his steady transformation into a Vizard, Kōjirō has gained the ability to utilize the Arrancar ability Cero. He can fire it from any location on his body, and can even form one in midair and fire it at supersonic speeds at an opponent. Kōjirō's Cero spins, akin to the Gran Rey Cero, allowing it to cut through flesh with ease. His fully powered Cero is said to compare to Ulquiorra's famed [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Cero_Oscuras ''Cero Oscuras ]in power and faster then a [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bala Bala] in speed, a fact that astounds most Vizard and Shinigami. He has shown various uses of this technique, including dividing it into numerous smaller versions and expanding its length and width. He seems to be able to control it's trajectory after launching, and can even create one as a spinning shield which acts akin to a reverse mirror, reflecting an attack back at an opponent. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Kōjirō is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter, utilizing many different fighting forms as well as swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. His main fighting style mixes Savate with Tae Kwon Do, creating powerful kicks and strikes meant to disable an opponent. In battle, he is hard to get his hands on unless he allows it, and causes trouble for even grandmaster hand-to-hand combatant. He has been able to take down several hollow with his bare hands, and even wipe out an entire force of Arrancar by simply doing an open palm strike. He is been able to catch very forceful punches with open hands without trouble, and has been shown utterly obliterating his foes with a single concussive punch to the forehead and punch through Espada-level Hierro, which is a very difficult feat to accomplish. His hand-to-hand skills make him a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Even though he commonly relies on zanjutsu, he has shown enough proficiency to fight on par with Ryūga, even though his Kuroda enhances his physical prowess to the absolute. His strength is absolutely monstrous, being able to smash through a captain's Bankai with his bare fist and throw him through several buildings with a mere flick of his hand. He effectively uses his immense intelligence during battle, using his knowledge of the human body to strike weak points, breaking bones and joints with light taps and has shown the ability to kill a completely healthy person by tapping the back of his head, causing a vibration through the spine and the other bones that caused them to shatter, displaying his strength once more. *Dim Mak: By jabbing points on the body, Kōjirō is able to block their chi flow, or their spiritual essence. In turn, they lose control of their muscles and can even lose control of their abilities, causing backfire and even death. Dim Mak, the Touch of Death, is utilized by hitting pressure points with sharp, quick jabs. Kōjirō in this case utilizes his knuckles and his fingers to jab pressure points. It is unknown how long it takes for a person to recover from their chi being blocked, as it is their spiritual essence. Those with larger amounts of reiatsu take shorter time to heal then a person with low-level reiatsu. It seems that Kōjirō is able to control exactly how hard and fast these jabs are, and essentially the damage he does to the opponent in combat, and Kōjirō can utilize Dim Mak to seriously harm or even kill an opponent. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Kōjirō, despite his age, is an accomplished swordsman, being able to fight on fair ground with released zanpakutō and take out multiple captain-level opponents with his own zanpakutō still sealed. Kōjirō uses wide, sweeping strikes and gentle thrusts in order to eradicate an opponent's defense, and is quite gentle with his style, leading opponents to believe that he is barely touching him; all while leaving gaping, untreatable wounds by a single sword swing. He is able to use multiple bladed weapons with apparent proficiency. His own prowess with a sword is frightening, as he can take out multiple opponents in succession with a sealed blade, and only rarely utilizes his Shikai form to beat an opponent. Kōjirō is a dual-handed swordsman, and is especially skilled with the chokutō, seeing as how it is his zanpakutō's sealed form. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. He is also able to fend off even Kouhei's shikai for a short wile with his blade, and is truely an accomplished swordsman. Kōjirō's defense, however, pales in contrast to the offensive abilities of Ankō, but is still quite developed. During his most recent appearance, he was able to fend off four captains of the Gōtei 13 with only one hand, aswell as slash down every one of them with a single, precise strike. His skill is proven by the fact that he almost never releases his zanpakutō, being able to defeat most of his opponents with his sealed blade alone. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him, due to his tremendous skill and adversity. *'Ankō (安康, Tranquility): A style originally developed by Saitō Tenmago which was taught to Kōjirō in an indirect way, which, unlike most other swordsmanship styles, doesn't focus on raw power but rather on small, precise strikes which actually barely touch the opponent. The power is generated by gathering a small, but deadly amount of reiatsu in the sword, which is released with a small blast upon contact. This style can, however, do serious damage in only a few strikes, as the power is derived from wave transmission, instead of mass displacement. Ankō is fluent and flawless style, keeping even the most skilled of opponents constantly on their toes and leaving no openings for counterattacks. Prodigal Manipulator & Thinker: Kōjirō often displays enormous intelligence, being able to defeat most of the elders he knew in a game of chess at the age of four. He's extremely well-read, knowing detailed history about all of the important persons in the different spiritual worlds, including the details behind the Kawahiru Clan. he has shown great understanding of the human brain, knowing how it works and reacts to specific situations, allowing him to easily deceive his opponents and even his family and friends. In battle, he has shown the ability to figure out his opponent's strategy in seconds, aswell as use the terrain and weather conditions to his advantage, turning his weaknesses into advantages and intimidate his opponent immensely with his knowledge. In battle, he has shown the ability to process any information, no matter how emotionally or physically damaging to himself or someone else, and immediately adapt his strategy and battle plan to that. He can easily find someone's "moving pattern" after a few strikes, predicting their strikes before they even think about it themselves and being able to effortlessly dodge any incoming attack. Flash Steps Master: 'A proficient user of Flash Steps, Kōjirō is primarily skilled in the art of Flash Steps. Kōjirō is frighteningly fast, being able to pick apart an army of Arrancar in 7 seconds flat. Kōjirō's skill is impressive, allowing him to travel to multiple locations in a small time frame and being able to be in several places at once. He can easily close large gaps between the opponent and him in a matter of seconds, as well as cut apart an opponent before they had time to react. His skill is so impressive that he has been able to slip completely through barriers meant to block reiatsu and an Arrancar's Pesquisa and a Princepis' Quaero. His reflexes are at his peak, and he can never be caught by surprise. He can keep up quick and rapid assaults on an opponent's being that overwhelms them and leaves no openings for attack, as well as even being able to beat Byakkō at Flash Steps, a fact which shocked Byakkō and tempted him to steal the Hogyoku. His spiritual energy becomes completely impossible to track when moving, which often surprises many opponents when he is able to lay a finger on their shoulders and cut their arms off before they notice. Many lost track of his movements after a short time, and those who are capable of seeing him only see a faint black outline. Kōjirō can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Kōjirō's movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. His devastating speed was shown during his confrontation with Keitai, where he was able to effortlessly dodge a barrage of Bala without leaving his position, despite Keitai standing only a couple feet away from him. Kōjirō hasn't been shown to use any known form of speed enhancement, although he sometimes makes the sound of breaking concrete when moving. When fighting seriously, even the simplest of his motions can leave an afterimage. Kōjirō's movements when attacking become almost impossible to discern even for the most proficient of fighters *'Utsusemi '(空蝉, ''Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. In Kōjirō's place, he is able to create multiple realistic clones, and even bypass an Arrancar's Pesquisa with the impressive speed of his Utsusemi. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'''Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Pesquisa: Kōjirō's Pesquisa is extremely advanced for one his age. He is able to sense multiple infiltrating sources of reiatsu and from their, correctly gauge the amount of power they possessed, their abilities, and even the powers of their zanpakutō. Kōjirō uses his Pesquisa passively, and as such is always on his guard. With Pesquisa, he can even gauge slight reiatsu increases and find his opponent's exact location with mere seconds, as well as see through complex illusions, showing that his skill is the exact equal of the Espada's skill with their Pesquisa. Immense Durability: '''Kōjirō is quite is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to get back up and fight, ignoring most wounds even if fatal or otherwise harmful. Kōjirō is capable of taking hits and being skewered with blades without as much as even flinching nor wincing, and even proceeded to pull a guan dao from his back, which was covered in blood, and using it as a weapon to fight off waves of opponents. He has caught rapidly-moving zanpakutō with his open hand and proceed to break them, going as far as catching Kamishini no Yari, despite the large amount of damage it caused him. '''Immense Agility: Kōjirō is a very agile fighter. He is able to do multiple backflips to avoid being injured by a very large Arrancar, and jumping from wall to wall to throw opponents off guard of his true strategy. His agility resembles gymnastics, albeit Kōjirō has never done it before; it can be assumed that he is just naturally flexible. He is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter an assault, even when being distracted. His agility gives him great dexterity in battle, able to attack from various angles with incredible accuracy and strength. Immense Strength: Kōjirō has shown massive amounts of strength. He is capable of breaking an opponent's zanpakutō with his bare hands. With the flat side of his hand, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own. He has also been shown flicking multiple opponents through several buildings. He is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. He was able to block a captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it, as well as punch through the Southern Seireitei gate. With only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several lieutenant level Shinigami by sheer force. He was also able to easily cut down about six captains with general ease. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands, use devastating punches and kicks which injure the opponent greatly, breaking bones and rupturing internal organs, and catching powerful punches and kicks. Kōjirō is quite capable of punching through several concrete walls with relative ease. With his bare hand, he was able to block and crush Kouhei's Bankai, albeit before his full Shinūka transformation. His strength is great enough to meet an opponent of that of even Saitō's level on equal terms, shown when they entered a long-term deadlock which both of them were forced to release. He was able to block a bone-shattering punch from Kouhei aimed at his back, before throwing him through several buildings almost a mile away. Enhanced Endurance: Kōjirō is capable of fighting for extended periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion or distress. Keen Intellect: Kōjirō possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from his love of knowledge and his ability to grow quickly. He is well-versed in the Soul Society's History as well as medical books, often reading them to pass the time. As a result, he is a renowned doctor who has been able to find cures for diseases even human scientists have not been able to cure as of the present. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, and has been shown to be a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next move before they had a chance to utilize it. He is capable of determining an opponent's strategy, as well as immediately conclude a fight simply by stopping the opponent from drawing their sword. He is quite versatile in setting up plots, and even prepares for a battle by learning a new tactical skill. Kōjirō retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Master Tactician & Strategist: ' '''He has repeatedly shown himself to be an intelligent, cunning tactician and an equally intelligent strategist. Before rushing head on into a battle, he takes his time to fully analyze the opponent, even going as far as to letting the opponent injure him so he may analyze the amount of strength used in the swing so that he may counteract it with a swing of equal force. He attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. Possessing great intuition, he is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Kōjirō has an undeniable a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. he is a naturally born councilman; his words have been able to sway the entire council after his debates and can even convince the likes of Seireitou to manipulate something for him. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant:' Kōjirō is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in spiritual pressure, and can see through a person's lies to reveal their truth. He examines a person's demeanor and how they wear themselves as well, allowing him to fully learn about his opponent. By observing they way an opponents walks or the way they talk, Kōjirō can correctly determine where they have originated, or that they have suffered an injury. He is able to recognize many identified beings by scanning their spiritual energy with his Quaero. He is able to note how similar Seireitou and Kamui are, even though a regular being would have possibly believed they were completely different beings, and is able to find compassion in Kamui's heart, a feat that many are not capable of. He is able to see through an opponent's personality, and reveal their past memories and inner fears to them. He is even capable of sensing the coldness in Satoshi's heart, a relatively warm person and overly optimistic friend of his father's. Zanpakutō Shukukon (宿根, predetermined fate) is the name of Kōjirō's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed form, it resembles a chokutō, and he wears it on his back in a similar way how Soifon carries hers. The hilt is black, with the crossguard resembling a pentagram. The sheath is gray. Originallly belonging to Captain Nichihare Kurayama, Kōjirō was given his zanpakutō as a birthday present by Nichihare, who decided that it would be best for the child and himself, as he had planned to retire due to his sickness. *'Shikai:' Kōjirō points his sword in front of him, and declares the release command. Shukukon's Shikai is released by the command "Divide" (割く, Saku). In it's shikai, Shukukon grows longer, becoming a japanese nōdachi, with a red hilt sporting a triangular motif, and the blade itself turning into a silvery color. The guard becomes a square with two small notches facing each other, remiscent of crescent moons. The sheath of the blade dissolves, returning when Kōjirō re-seals his blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Shukukon's Shikai ability is Gaining Total Control (制圧, Seiatsu). It controls the signals that the body sends to the brain, allowing Kōjirō to change the target's reliability on their own body, making fighting a very hard, if not impossible case. This is caused by an undetectable, invisible gas given off by the sword upon it's release, which enters the target's body through the skin. This ability causes the opponents reflexes to drastically slow down, as well as the control over their limbs. Shukukon can make his opponent move his leg, for example, if he would try to move his arm, or let him not move at all. This ability grows stronger over time, as more gas enters the opponent's body, and Kōjirō can eventually make the opponent feel pain without any source, let them move out of their own free will or even control subconscious functions of the body, such as the beating of the heart and the workings of other vital organs. He states, that if one would remain within his range for more then half an hour, he loses total control over his body, and is thus doomed to subdue to Kōjirō's commands. The gas, however, instantly disappears once Kōjirō re-seals his blade, giving the opponent the control back over their body. So far, no other escape then sealing the Zanpakutō has been seen to escape the blade's effects. :*'Sanshi Suimei' (山紫水明, Outstanding Natural Beauty); This is an ability of Shukukon which may be used once the target has inhaled enough of Shukukon's gas. It enforces a shutdown in the opponent's brain, paralyzing them and rendering them helpless. This caused by a high, shrieking sound Shukukon will give of, which will react with the gas to stop all electric signals in the body. The opponent will then collapse in a coma-like state, as their brain will temporarily stop working. It is later revealed this works similar like a high-level Kidō spell, and can thus be broken or negated in the same way. :*'Tenbatsu' (天罰, Justice of Heaven); The only known "direct" offensive ability of Shukukon, this changes the structure of the gas in such a way that it becomes highly corrosive, being able to melt through solid metal with ease. Only Kōjirō is immune to this gas, which makes it dangerous to use when his allies are are around. Another disadvantage to this technique that the normally invisible gas now turns red, and spreads around Kōjirō in a flame-like matter. This makes it easier for opponents to avoid and outrun the gas, but does give Kōjirō a vulnerable defense against short-range attacks, as his opponent has to enter the area of deadly gas in order to attack Kōjirō. This is commonly his last attack before he enters bankai, and he only does so when the opponent has hurt, not only himself but also his beloved ones awfully bad. *'Kōkijichi Shukukon' (高貴実宿根,'' noble truth of the predetermined fate''): Shukukon's second form, released by the command Suffocate '(窒息させる, ''Chissoku sa seru), this causes Shukukon to explode into a purple gas that begins to grow and expand and fill the vicinity. The purple gas billows like smoke and is clearly visible. In this state, Shukukon is nearly unavoidable, as Kōjirō can simply command the poison to expand and grow until it reaches the victim, making it imposible to avoid it. The poison immediately begins to decay any animate or inanimate object it touches, showing off its potency. In this form, Shukukon is its most deadliest, as it has no limit to how it grows and expands; however, it is still under Kōjirō's command. The purple smoke-like gas that Shukukon creates is fatal when inhaled, and lethal when exposed to the skin; there is no way to avoid it, and as it is thicker then most poisons, it cannot be repelled by reiatsu. Shukukon comes with many of its own attacks, although its inital stage is deadly enough. **'''Kinoyamai (気之病, nervous breakdown): The first of Kōkijichi Shukukon's many abilities, The purple gas takes on the properties of neurotoxic venom. In this form, Shukukon' can cause nervous breakdowns and can even rip apart a person's being, causing excrutiating pain. The type of neurotoxin that the poison takes on is strong enough to cause the depolarization of nerve and muscle fibers and render a victim insane. It also causes persistent but reversible inhibition of neurotransmitter release resulting in flaccid muscle paralysis and loss of control throughout ones body, most often leading to muscle spasms and incontinence in many cases. By leaving a small amount of poison in a persons body, the poison begins to make holes in a persons brain, known as prions, which are inevitably fatal and cannot be treated. The poison acts by literally cutting through the brain and destroying key functions such as speech, memory, and muscle control. **'Hasamuchi '(鋏む血, shredded blood): The purple gas takes on the properties of hemotoxins. In this form, Kōjirō can utilize the poison to completely shred red blood cells, making them useless. The poison also destroys bone marrow, making the body unable to create new blood. With the shredded blood cells the only type of blood cell being produced, the opponent will surely die unless a bone marrow transplant is initiated. Furthermore, by causing the blood to clot incorrectly, the opponent's body cannot heal wounds, causing them to bleed out at a preset pace until they eventually die of blood loss. The poison can degenerate organs, although this involves an inital effect, and can even damage the tissue of an opponents body. **'Kyūsokuna Hensei '(急速な変性, Rapid Degeneration): The purple gas emitted from the shattered blade of Shukukon changes color; in this case, the gas turns blue and begins to thin, visibility increasing ever so slightly, similar to a very thin fog. With this ability, the gas takes on the properties of a powerful venom known as proteolytic venom, which dismantles the molecular structure of whatever has been infected with it. The gas begins to eat away at an opponents body like acid, rapidly degenerating organ systems and body systems. The opponent will gnerally feel excruciating pain caused by nerve hyperactivity caused by the nerve endings rapidly degenerating from the poison. The poison immobilizes the opponent, making them unable to move, and they quickly lose control of their body as it quickly degenerates into ash, which is absorbed by the purple gas to increase its strength. **'Sokkōsei '(即効性, Fast-Acting): The purple gas emitted from the shattered blade of Shukukon changes color; in this case, the gas turns green and has an ammonia-like odor, which makes it hard to breathe. With this ability, the gas takes on the properties of cytotoxic venom. Once infected with the venom, the body begins to turn against itself, with the body's own organs destroying itself. The opponent generally begins with a fever, which progressess quickly to malaise. Malaise quickly turns to intense excruitiating pain as the body's nerves begin to destroy themselves. Nausea and vomiting follow, and the opponent soon blacks out. The opponents body gradually continues to destroy itself until the opponnet eventually falls into unconcisous, and then death quickly preceeds after. A unique feature of this ability is that once dead, the opponents body temperature will slowly drop, leaving many to assume the false suspicion that the person involved died of hypothermia. **'Mushin '(無神, No God): What is strange about this ability is that the purple gas begins to shrink slowly and compress itself back into the form of a wakizashi, with a black handle and purple octagon crossguard with several carved displays of war and terror. The sword is a physical sword. However, when first attacked, the sword initally appears to go through the person; however, this is because it hits their soul, not their physical bodies. The sword releases a potent, unknown type of toxin which slowly poisones the soul. The opponent is unaware of this, but the poison begins to have a deadly effect; it effectively starts to destroy the soul, slowly degrading it until it becomes so poisoned it is unable to remain in the host body. The opponent's zanpakutō grows weaker, and eventually is susceptible to shattering upon graceful touch; that of a gentle stroke may begin to crack the blade. As it dies, the opponent initally begins to feel a bit weird, almost like a devilish urge. Shortly after, they die, with no physical evidence to support them; as their soul as died, they have died. Unlike most Pluses, they do not become Hollow, as their soul, as well as theyr chain of fate, has not eroded; rather, they have died. **'Sokushi '(即死, Instant Death): The most powerful of the second Shikai abilities and the most deadly, as well as the most underused, is Sokushi. Sokushi causes the gas to reform into a type of mist that surrounds the battlefield. The mist is white in color and is transparent, making it hard to see. The type of poison the gas takes on is anthrax, a very deadly bacteria, which is off given that the previous abilities were based on venoms and toxins. Once the mist enters the body via inhalation, immediately the brain, heary, and liver begin to swell, and the opponent begins to hallucinate. The poison begins to eat away at their muscle, and immediately causes the lungs to blister and scar, making them turn black and red in color. Pleural effusion begins as contents of the bowels tear through the lining of the intestine and begin making their way through the blood, intent on attacking the brain. The result is primary amoebic encephalitis, which causes the white and grey matter to swell. By this stage, the opponent has gone into anaphylactic shock, losing control of bodily functions and slowly slipping into cardiac arrest. the lungs at this stage burst, with the fluid making its way to the kidneys, destroying them. The body is eating itself. Eventually, the opponent dies, having fallen unconscious, and their body slowly but surely disintegrates and explodes, causing the infection to spread to nearby living objects. *'Bankai:' Kudakan Shukukon (宿根降鑒, "fate is predetermined by the onlooking gods"); Upon calling out the common release phrase Bankai, Kōjirō 's body begins to glow intensely, while his gray reiatsu aura rapidly spreads over the battlefield, turning the surrounding area into a black and white color. Time begins to flow more slowly, until eventually a giant explosion is heard, followed by a giant puff of smoke from Kōjirō's person. Everything returns back to normal, asKōjirō s bankai form is revealed. In this form, Kōjirō's silver hair becomes long and aggregated, while his eyes become a jet-black color. He dons a long, pure white robe with mysterious, golden inscriptions covering the sleeves and back. Shukukon itself remains a nōdachi, although the color scheme changes. The hilt becomes gray, similar to Kōjirō's reiatsu, while the blade becomes a dazzling white, even more so than the robe. The increase in power in this for is so immense that Kōjirō can battle the Bankai of two other captains at once, aswell as fight three released Espada-level opponents alone. The outburst of reiatsu caused by the technique was enough to level a giant part of the Seireitei, aswell as make several lieutenants faint. :Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai Shukukon's Shikai abilities are extended and empowered, now being able to take total control of opponents in less than ten minutes. However, the actual and most dangerous ability of Shukukon Kudakan is that its ability of gaining control now no longer only extends to living creatures, but to anything else aswell. This includes objects, the elements, nature, reiatsu and even reality. Kōjirō has stated that his bankai powers make him "a god" in every aspect. To what extent this powers can be used is still unknown, but Kōjirō has stated that "hubris will be punished", explaining that if he would take control of something to powerful, he will be destroyed himself. Using this ability he could control the direction of he attacks aimed at him or his allies or even reverse them, aswell as let his own attacks pass through when they have been blocked or dodged. The way he controls inanimate objects resembles some sort of telekineses, having the ability to set up anything against his opponent, from rocks to even their own clothes. :*'Shin'nyo' (真如, "the ultimate nature of all things"); Not Yet Revealed :*'Han'ei Sataiken' (反映さ体験, Reflected Experiences); Perhaps the most frightening ability of Shukukon Dakuyo, it mirrors the mind's and muscle's memories, robbing the opponent of their fighting style, and essentially winding back their memory to the point they were born. This results in the opponent being completely unable to fight, because everything they've ever learned is now forgotten. This also allows Shukukon Dakuya to manipulate his opponent's goals and view on the world, allowing him to "change" people drastically. However, in order to use this technique, Kōjirō must remain in contact with the opponent. The effects of this technique disappear immediately when kōjirō loses contact. :*'Suiren Kyōzō' (水蓮鏡像, Water Lily's Mirror Image); A technique of Shukukon Dakuyo which Kōjirō claims to have based of that of his predecessor as captain of the Fifth Division. He explains that, in a mirror, all things can be seen, but not held or touched. This allows him to create powerful illusions in Shukukon Dakuyo's mirrored world. It allows the target to misinterpret the form, shape, mass, feel and smell of objects and other persons who are in the mirrored world, allowing Kōjirō to fully control this mirrored world in the enemy's eyes. The believability of these illusions depend of the amount of gas that has entered the target's body, and the victim may discover flaws in the illusions if their body isn't in full control yet. Kōjirō says that he does not like to use this ability, as he sometimes can fall into his own illusions, which could be fatal for himself. Secondary Zanpakutō Kanna (神無, a world without a god; godless world) is the name of Takuya Kimura's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The guard itself is shaped like a purple raven, with wings spread out, looking as if it was going to fly. The guard of the blade is gold, while the blade is pure silver. The handle itself is a deep red. Takuya normally wears it on his hip, but will wear it on his back if necessary. After the brutal murder of Takuya Kimura by Kōjirō during the events of the Hell Tournament Saga, Kōjirō claims Kanna for himself, stating that he took his zanpakutō as a prize. As a result of Takuya's missing spiritual signature and Kōjirō's overwhelming dual-type reiatsu, Kanna shattered and reformed. It is now a wakizashi with a gray-colored blade, black hilt, and golden, square crossguard with the corners depressing to the middle, making it look as if it were a giant X. The result of Kōjirō's overwhelming reiatsu caused Kanna to reform into an Arrancar's blade, possessing a Ressurection in place of a Shikai and Bankai. What it is is currently unknown : Quotes *(To Saitō, when asked about what happened to Takuya Kimura): "Frankly, Saitō, I don't give a damn about what happened to Takuya. He's gone, he's gone. Ain't nothing I can do about it." Behind the Scenes